


Naughty Massage

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Irelia needs some stress relief, Massage, Oil, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Irelia (futanari) x KarmaIrelia's a very frustrated girl, and Karma believes that she can clear her mind with a nice, soothing oil massage. Irelia's not super keen on the idea, but she's willing to put up with whatever Karma likes.She does not plan for the lewd things that ensue.





	Naughty Massage

* * *

Irelia wasn’t comfortable with massages. She’d certainly received them before, during her dancing days when the soreness of her limbs was too much to bear, but not in recent years. It wasn’t as if she didn’t need the relaxation - battling Noxus took a hard toll on her body, making her tense and constantly on edge. Frustration filled every fibre of her being as every waking moment involved training, commanding, fighting, or organizing. Karma, bless her soul, noticed Irelia working herself ragged, and sought to help her.

A massage was not what Irelia was expecting, though. Maybe Karma was right, and it would take the edge off her frustration, but she rather doubted it. In fact, when Karma told her to undress and prepare herself, that only made Irelia even more tense and frustrated. She didn’t enjoy the idea of getting naked, especially not in front of someone like the Enlightened One. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Karma said, smiling politely. She had several well-prepared bowls on the table beside her, smelling of both exotic and familiar fragrances, along with multiple tools. 

Irelia bristled, while her face grew red. “I’m  _ not _ . I just… _Uhg_.”

“I do this all the time. I promise it will relax the body and mind, and restore your balance.”

“I am balanced!” Irelia half-shouted, fingers curled into fists. Karma only raised her eyebrows, as if to prove her point, and Irelia scoffed. 

Karma smiled patiently. “If you’re shy about undressing, don’t be. I’ve seen many women naked before, and you have a very fine body. Nothing to be -”

Irelia blushed furiously, and hastily pulled the towel around herself. Her bodysuit was still on, but the white fabric gave her just a little bit more comfort. “J-just turn around, alright!?”

She did as Irelia requested, but even then, Irelia was stiff and awkward as she pulled off the tight outfit and replaced it with the necessary towel. Her body was fit and nicely proportioned, and removing the bodysuit took a little longer than it should have, and she found that the towel she was supposed to wear was a little bit small. It only barely wrapped around her modest chest, and was really little more than a strip of cloth that only covered the line from nipple to nipple, and the one around her waist was as tiny as a micro-skirt. If she shifted the right way, Irelia knew the bulge of her dick would be visible, and that made her face all the redder.

It was doubtful that Karma would do that on purpose - it was probably standard, so that the spiritual masseuse had easier access to the body she was supposed to be massaging - but the thought gnawed on Irelia’s mind. But that was silly, surely? 

She shook her head. She really was frustrated, and the war against Noxus was making her doubt her own friends. Sighing, Irelia settled herself face-down on the massage table and tried to relax her stiff limbs. A part of her ached for the reassuring presence of her blades, but at Karma’s insistence they had been left outside for ‘maximum spiritual relief’. She felt even more frustrated without them, though - how could she fight off any Noxian assassins that might show up?

Irelia flinched when warm, oily hands touched her shoulders. Her head jumped up, craning around for a look, but of course, it was only Karma, smiling gently at her. She spread a gentle, even coating of slick oil, along with some form of medicinal Ionian herbs. The feel of hands on her body was very, very new for Irelia, and it didn’t quite yet relax her. It wasn’t to say that it felt bad, but was so strange and foreign that she couldn’t calm herself. 

Karma was calm and gentle, rubbing the mixture into pale skin. Her hands ran down Irelia’s toned back, thumbs pressing into the skin beside her spine, her every movement firm. Her palms slipped easily across her body, as soft and supple as silk, aided by the therapeutic oils. She alternated between rolling the balls of her hand into the tense muscles of Irelia’s back and prodding with her fingers, as if mapping out the toned expanse of her backside.

“So many knots,” Karma murmured, pressing down hard on a particularly hard section of strong muscle. Irelia shivered under her touch, partly because she had no idea how to react when exposed to such a different situation, and also because Karma’s touch was firm and sensuous, making the younger girl’s nerves tingle. 

Karma pressed down again, near the base of Irelia’s spine, and her back arched involuntarily. The older woman chuckled softly and said, “don’t be so tense, Irelia, dear. Calm yourself, it’s okay.”

Irelia grumbled into the soft headrest, flinching at the other woman’s touch. It was worse than feeling uncomfortable - it was feeling nice, and Irelia didn’t know how to handle that, either. The soreness in her overworked back was slowly melting away under Karma’s diligence, but that wasn’t to say that Irelia was getting any calmer or less frustrated. She believed she was getting worse, actually, if nothing else. As Karma touched her body her senses lit up, and the more natural parts of her bodily functions began to awaken. 

She wasn’t one to get aroused easily. She would not wear a tight, clinging bodysuit if she was, after all. No, the problem was threefold; Irelia was never touched by a woman, she was naked, and Karma was attractive, so her body decided this was an appropriate moment. So even while Karma worked diligently at the knots of muscles, Irelia was trying her hardest to dampen her arousal before it got out of hand. That was the only thing that was stopping the blue-haired girl from letting herself try and enjoy the situation, and as always happened when Irelia took more work onto her shoulders, she grew more frustrated.

Karma hummed a tune under her breath, something soft and serene, but that did nothing for the girl. Her breathing got deeper and more even, her pace measured as if in a battle-trance, not allowing herself the chance to loosen herself. Though Irelia was enjoying the feel of the soft hands rubbing along her back, massaging scented oils into her flesh, occasionally tracing along the faint lines of fading battle-scars. As Karma’s hands roved upwards, towards the bulging muscles between her shoulder blades, she made a disappointed noise.

“What’s wrong, Irelia? You’re far too on-edge.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Irelia murmured vehemently, “on edge. Nothing’s wrong.”

Karma rolled her eyes, and smiled. “Let us try something else, shall we? Turn over, please.”

Irelia blinked, and her spine stiffened. “T-turn over? Why?”

“To continue the massage. Perhaps you have… different points of pressure that I can soothe.”

Irelia bit her lip, and with a grumble, slowly complied. She struggled to keep the towels wrapped tight around her as she turned, while also ensuring that her arousal wasn’t showing - the last thing she needed was to create a scandal with the Enlightened One. Her butt rested against the table, and it was a little too large for her to lay comfortably on her back, but with her natural flexibility, it proved no problem. She refused to meet Karma’s eyes from her new position and kept her hands still balled into fists. 

Karma noticed it all, but said nothing. Something flickered in her eyes, but Irelia refused to pay attention, as if her defiance would get her somewhere. The dark-skinned woman simply sighed with something like amusement and shook her head, while lathering her hands in dollops of fresh oils. She poured a tiny amount of the stuff onto Irelia’s hard abs, toned from so many battles, and the cool liquid ran between the washboard muscles. When Karma’s hands returned to her body they were blissfully warm, and tenderly caressed her stomach.

A little too tenderly, perhaps, as if it was a lover’s touch. The thought made Irelia blush even harder than her poetry books did, and she shook her head to get the thoughts away. Karma laughed, and Irelia’s blush turned from embarrassment to indignation. She stared up at the ceiling as hands ran up and down her torso, drifting low enough to make the bluenette tingle, and high enough to make her shudder. She gulped when Karma’s hands drifted too close to her sensitive spots for comfort, body tense with trepidation, limbs straight and tight. 

Karma’s fingers toyed with the bottom ends of the white cloth that kept Irelia’s breasts hidden. She smirked mischievously and, far quicker than Irelia would have given her credit for, pulled the towel off. Irelia’s torso jumped up, one of her arms moving to wrap around her bare chest. With a red, furious face she stared at Karma, who smiled back coyly. Her eyes lingered for a moment too long on the younger girl’s chest before meeting her eyes, and she shrugged apologetically.

“If I asked, you would have said no.”

“T-This is i-indecent,” Irelia hissed, barely budging an inch. Karma had to physically pry the teen’s arms away from her chest and push her back down, very slowly getting her to lay back down on the table. 

“This is a massage,” Karma insisted, and tipped Irelia’s head back until her blue hair hit the little pillow that provided support. “Completely normal, I assure you.”

Irelia’s face burned as Karma’s soft, smooth hands brushed over the tender surface of her chest, making her body tingle in unexpected ways. Her breasts were a little larger than was normal for a warrior, nice, round handfuls, but she’d never cared for them much other than lamenting when they got in the way. But the way Karma touched them had her squirm, fingers prodding against smooth, oily skin, rubbing around the pink circles of her nipples. It was slow, careful, methodical, and should have been calming - or so Irelia assumed.

It wasn’t. She felt her nipples stiffen under the attention, and her dick began to ache. Karma rolled the pale mounds underneath her palms, bending the soft surface and pushing into doughy flesh, and that had shivers of arousal pass up her spine and between her shoulders. In response, she stiffened her back until it was ramrod straight, and bit her lip to stop herself from making any noises. She stared at Karma, eyes wandering over the spiritual woman’s nicely proportioned body - she was fit and lean, but far curvier and plusher than Irelia, with a larger chest and an arousing curve to her hips.

Wide hips, she noted idly. Good for child-rearing - _Wait, that’s inappropriate._ Yet even her inner scolding did not stop her eyes from wandering downwards, running down Karma’s legs that seemed to run on forever. She admired the shiny sheen of her darker skin, noted the perfect formation of her legs, and gazed lustfully over the soft skin and wondered what they would feel like in her hands - or around her waist - 

Irelia squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, to which Karma raised an eyebrow. Irelia could feel her hardness pushing up against the towel, and she tried to will herself to calm down, to subdue her arousal and keep it reigned in. She was practically stiff as a board, and any idea of relaxation was thrown out the window.

“Ah,” Karma gasped softly, and then smiled down at Irelia. “I think I understand the problem.”

Karma’s eyes shifted, and Irelia followed their path. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw her full-blown erection pushing up against the white cloth, tenting it outwards almost obscenely, and her face went totally and utterly red. 

“T-that’s n-not - _ Ah! _ ” Irelia gaped, upper body lifting up from the table, before she was cut short. Karma pressed down on her erection through the towel, applying a slight amount of pressure that had Irelia gasp and shiver. It felt so unbelievably nice that her body responded for her, allowing the soft groan to leave her lips like she was some shameless hussy.

“I’m here to help you relax,” Karma murmured, pulling the towel off Irelia’s lower body and revealing more of her pristine, toned pelvis, and the titanic spear of her girldick. “And I know just how to do it.”

“Karma -” Irelia started, pupils blown wide and neck flushed, but she couldn’t speak when Karma wrapped her slender digits around her stiff, aching cock. The dark palm was still wet with fragrant oils, and therefore soft as sin. It felt perfect around her dick, with just the right amount of delightful pressure to soothe the ache. Karma didn’t even need to start moving, and Irelia was already breathless.

She tried to protest - really, she did, but when Karma squeezed lightly and started to stroke, Irelia simply could not speak. Fingers stroked along her rod, moving up and down slowly and carefully. Medicinal oil was lathered into her skin, enabling the woman’s hand to slide without any trouble at all. The cushion of her palm was soft, rubbing across the vascular underside of her cock, and it felt like a plush cushion. It provided a sweet contrast to the fingers that clasped tight around the rest of her meaty rod, which was almost able to wrap all the way around her girth.

Karma moved slowly, pumping away at the hard, veiny skin, drawing the skin up and down. The dark-skinned beauty used her other hand to pour a little more oil down over the pillar of Irelia’s dick, and the extra liquid sloshed down and trailed across it. It flowed over, under, and between Karma’s pumping hand, and the liquid bubbled through the gaps in her fingers and gushed wetly around the seal of her palm. Irelia shivered, almost shaking on the massage table, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Ah!” She gasped, soft and low. Her face was still burning hot, red as an apple, utterly embarrassed that she was being given a handjob by Karma - Karma of all people! 

“Doesn’t that feel nice?” Karma said smoothly, a smile on her lips. She stroked the full length of Irelia’s meat, going from the very tip of her bulging crown down to the base of her dick, just above her swollen balls. Oils flowed down and around her balls, coating her inner thighs and making a general mess. 

“Ka-Karma - “

“Relax, Irelia.” Karma’s voice was entrancing, soft and sweet. “Doesn’t this feel nice?”

“Stop,” the girl protested weakly, so weak that it didn’t seem like a protest at all. Karma’s hand seemed tiny in comparison to her large, swollen length of meat, and she could see flashes of her pale skin between the gaps of those long fingers. It was entrancing to watch the dark hand travel along her dick, bringing delightful feelings wherever it traversed. As it drew close to her cock-head her thumb brushed out and pressed down on the angry red, bulbous crown, before sweeping downwards.

She played Irelia’s body like a fiddle, far more effective than the massage had been. Irelia’s spine curved, arms loose and shaky, chest heaving. Her breast wobbled lightly, hard nipples jutting outwards. She was torn between laying back and not watching herself be stroked to completion, and actively staring at the gorgeous woman. Eventually she settled for the latter, tracing over the curves and swells of her body even as her dick was methodically massaged. No inch of her was left untouched; oils bathed every portion of her dick, and Karma’s fingers squeezed her from tip to base.

“See? Feel the tension bleed from your limbs. It’s nice, yes?” 

Irelia shook her head stubbornly, but her movements were jagged and hesitant. Karma pressed her advantage and followed up with, “You’re too pent-up, dear. That’s the reason you can’t relax. Sometimes you need to get off to keep the body loose and nimble, and clear the mind.”

Irelia’s mouth open in a silent gasp, her little pink tongue lashing out quickly. 

“It must be all those pretty warrior-women you fight with,” Karma mused, a lilt to her voice. “They make you all horny. I’m sure they would be more than happy to sleep with you - I imagine anyone would jump at the chance to sleep with the hero of Ionia. I recommend it; you need a way to cool off.”

She was now embarrassed - no, she was _mortified_ \- more than she had ever been in her life. “That’s _not_ \- I can’t - _uhg_ …”

A shiver passed through her, sending her whole body into a shaking fit. Irelia could scarcely comprehend how good it felt to have someone else’s hand wrapped around her turgid prick, pumping slowly and methodically away at it, pushing powerfully into the veiny meat and making Irelia’s head spin. A tingle started in her balls and rose up her shaft, and though Irelia wasn’t super familiar with the sensations she was feeling, she did know enough to gather what would occur. The last thing she needed was to embarrass both herself and the enlightened one with a load of semen - that’d be the scandal of the century. 

“Don’t hold back, Irelia,” Karma said, her voice husky and throaty - like music for Irelia’s ears. She still tried to hold back nonetheless, gritting her teeth and trying to keep still as liquid squelched wetly and oils squirted out as Karma’s fist pumped at a steady pace. “Let go, please.”

Though she tried, Irelia could not last. Her body jumped up and her hips pumped, cock throbbing and balls tensing. Her hips lifted off the table, thrusting hard into the soft, wet palm, cock gliding through the silky fingers with no effort at all. She exploded like a volcano, cum spewing out in thick wave that rained down hot drops. Rivers ran down the pale sides of her meat, running over Karma’s still-moving fingers, mingling in with the Ionian oils. It did not mix well, and the normally viscous substance moved with surprising swiftness as it flowed across the oily pillar.

It pooled on Irelia’s abs, pleasantly warm and almost heavy-feeling, while the rest dripped over her still-swollen nutsack and made a puddle under her large ass. Irelia’s mind was ablaze with pleasure - every nerve tingled with satisfaction, her cock pleasantly satisfied, and balls somewhat emptier of cum. Irelia gulped in huge breaths of air - though she hadn’t done anything near as tiring as war, she felt more exhausted than ever. 

Karma smiled and removed her hand, parting her fingers and looking with amusement at the strings of white connecting the dark digits. Much of her hand was covered in jizz, but Karma didn't seem disappointed or annoyed at all. 

“My,” she laughed, “that is a lot. You’ve been very pent-up, Irelia, dear.”

“Stop teasing me,” Irelia sniffed bitterly, noticing that her dick was still hard and long, and ached with need. Though she had just let out a massive load she was now aching for another release, desperate for Karma’s touch.

“It seems that you need to get off in order to clear your mind. Now, with your body relaxed, we can get back to the massage -”

Irelia sat up and rotated her body, and was able to slide easily along the table due to the oils covering her body. Karma seemed surprised at Irelia’s speed and swiftness, but didn’t register any discomfort - at least, not until Irelia wrapped an arm around the back of her neck and roughly pulled her in for a messy kiss. Karma’s eyes went wide, a muffled noise rumbling in her throat as the younger girl mashed their lips together. She kissed with reckless passion, tasting the dark-skinned woman’s lips, pulling the soft cock-suckers between her own and sucking hard.

She pulled back, and Karma breathed in sharply. “Irelia..?”

“I do think I need to get off.” Irelia’s grin was sharp and fierce. “And after all your teasing, I think you should be the one to help me.”

Karma only then seemed to notice the huge spear of cock-meat jabbing up into her stomach, just as hard as earlier and showing no sign of softening. She gulped, but did not protest as Irelia’s eager hands began to work at the bindings of her outfit, tearing away pieces of cloth and fabric and just throwing it aside carelessly. The Enlightened One did not protest, did not shy away as her body was stripped down, but just seemed stunned into silence.

Briefly, at least. “Irelia, are you-”

Irelia pulled apart the folds of the elegant dress that kept Karma’s breasts in check, and the fabric parted with a soft noise. Immediately she latched her lips on a dark nipple, which was surprisingly just as hard and stiff as her own. The rubbery, pencil-thick nub was pulled into her mouth, and she traced it with her slender tongue. Her lips kissed around it, teeth nipping at the flesh, noting the smoothness of it. She sucked hard, like a babe at the tit of its mother, adding her teeth in occasionally to draw gasps from Karma.

The older woman’s hand came to rest around the back of Irelia’s head almost tenderly, petting her blue head of hair, but that only made Irelia more frustrated - it was as if Karma was actively teasing her still, and she did not like that. She pulled her mouth away and glared up at the beautiful woman, who looked kindly back upon her, and Irelia bristled. She slapped one of the large, hanging breasts, which made Karma wince, and then she grabbed the fleshy orb and mauled it in her hand. It was large and doughy, much bigger than her own teardrop shaped breasts, and her fingers sank easily into the generous flesh.

Karma squeaked out a moan, and Irelia grinned victoriously. She rose up, forcing Karma to step back to give her space, but used her hand to pull the woman’s mouth back in towards her own. They kissed again, messy and sloppy, as Irelia played with her heavy tit-flesh. Years of meditative stretching and yoga had given Karma a nice, soft body, toned with muscle, yet plush and curvy. It felt great, and as Irelia stepped in close, she was able to feel it against her own. Karma had, truthfully, been an object of Irelia’s lusts for years, as she was for many, and now she could not help but take her.

“You’re such a tease,” Irelia grated, spinning Karma around and pressing her down on the table. “Was that your intention? To seduce me with your body?”

Karma squirmed and looked back around at her, and flashed her a coy grin that made Irelia’s blood boil and arousal skyrocket. It was almost as if she was admitting her guilt, and she pushed the woman down onto the slippery table with a growl. She flipped the strap of her long-slitted dress over her wide waist, and - oh my, Irelia thought, arousal sweeping through her. Karma wore no undergarments at all, leaving the glistening petals of her cunt exposed, wide and accepting. The primal part of Irelia’s mind urged her to slam inside it, and she only barely held herself back.

“Indulge yourself,” Karma purred, her voice low and husky. She wiggled her backside, the plump, large ass swaying before the red-blooded girl’s eyes. “Let loose and relax.”

Irelia couldn’t hold back with that on offer. She slammed her needy prick inside the glorious warmth, relishing in the feel and texture of Karma’s hot pussy. Folds squirmed around her monstrous length, fluttering and stretching to accommodate everything that was shoved inside, but Irelia was huge, and Karma’s cunt was tiny. It took considerable effort to sink her shaft within, going as deep as she possibly could on such a reckless thrust, but the stroking walls and squishy softness made Irelia rumble with satisfaction.

There was a clinging heat around her cock, making her pleasantly warm. Karma was also absolutely soaked, but Irelia felt less of that due to the oil and cum slathering her fat shaft; with so much lubrication all she needed to do was stretch the woman out a tiny bit before she could slam in at a nice pace that worked well for her. She couldn't go at the same slow pace that Karma had jacked her off at - Irelia needed this fast and hard, and her body demanded nothing less.

Her frustrations boiled to the surface as she slammed her fat girth into Karma's wide-stretched petals. Shoving all nine inches of dick-meat into the plush cunt until her pelvis was flush with the generous ass, clapping against it. Flesh jiggled in mesmerizing patterns, and Irelia groaned as she sheathed herself over and over, going fast and hard. Her dick was lost from view as it seemed to be swallowed up by the two doughy asscheeks, made plump from intense yoga sessions, and Irelia licked her lips as an idea came to her.

She reached out with one hand to collect some of the therapeutic oils, and inexpertly slathered it over the woman’s ass. The oil rolled off the perfect, round hills, and the light hit the shiny flesh in just the right way to give it a gorgeous sheen. Irelia’s hands sunk into that expanse of flesh, and she groaned with relish as she mauled the springy ass. Her cock delved deep, never slowing for an instant as the blue-haired girl had her way with the dark-skinned woman’s rear, and it prodded the barrier to her womb each time. 

Irelia’s abs rippled and flexed as she fucked, rolling her hips and working her cock into the soaked cunt before her. Walls bulged out around her cock, distended from the sheer weight and girth of it; the massive bulge of her cockhead led the way, much like how Irelia herself was always in the vanguard, and it forced aside tight, clammy walls so that the rest of her shaft could jam inside without effort. As her thrusts got faster and more furious, as she let out her frustrations and laid into the woman’s delightful cunt, her hands got tighter on the doughy ass-flesh. She squeezed hard, using it as handholds for her bucking hips, bringing Karma towards her as she did the same.

Karma moaned, propping her upper body up on her forearms and raising herself onto the tips of her toes. She pushed out her ass to meet Irelia’s furious thrusts, seemingly enjoying the way the girl recklessly fucked her, taking the rough treatment without a qualm. She visibly shook as Irelia hilted herself within, cock kissing her womb, but even then she did not complain and kept her calm demeanor. For some reason that made Irelia wanted to fuck her harder, to slam her down into the table and rail her tight pussy for all she could.

“T-that’s it, Irelia,” Karma husked, looking back with heavy-lidded eyes. “F-fuck out your frustrations -!”

“S-so good,” Irelia groaned, grimacing lightly as she slammed down. Karma’s hips dropped significantly on the hilting jabs, unable to keep herself up when Irelia showed off her dominant strength, but she sprang back determinedly and jutted her ass out eagerly. Even as Irelia slammed down harder still, hard enough to shake the table and send oils flinging off their bodies, Karma kept it up, ass clapping on each powerful contact. 

Irelia thrust hard and held still, cock pulsing out another load of thick semen. Her hands tightened into fists, still buried in Karma’s generous ass, dark flesh forced out between her fingers. She kept the Enlightened One pinned down with the strength of her forearms alone, keeping her still as she emptied out a huge river of jizz into her tight, soaked channel, drowning her cervix in potent baby-batter. Karma’s folds rippled around her throbbing dick, totally sent aflutter under the deluge of hot, sticky sperm, and that heightened Irelia’s pleasure.

Karma let out a huge sigh. “Now, was that not -”

Irelia reached and grabbed Karma, and pulled her back up. One arm wrapped around her smooth belly and the other gripped her waist, and, without pulling out even once, Irelia began to buck her hips and fuck the cream-stuffed channel once again. Karma yelped as she was fucked while standing, slightly bent forwards as a giant log of dick-meat stroked her inner walls and stirred up her insides. Luckily Irelia’s strong arms kept her upright while she sawed her prick in and out, cum gushing free and oily ropes dripping to the ground.

But the pace was far too slow for the frustrated girl - the position, while nice, didn’t offer the intensity she craved. While she liked having Karma’s ass against her pelvis, soft as a cushion, and enjoyed the feel of her smooth, unblemished back against her modest breasts, she needed a better position to properly fuck. She moved a few final times, enjoying the way Karma clamped down on her meat, before pulling free and stepping back.

Karma looked unsteady on her feet and totally out of breath, but the smile she sent Irelia was still genuine. She quickly moved over the table and allowed the younger girl to manhandle her into position, which Irelia appreciated through the haze of lust that filled her mind. She made Karma sit on the table, legs off the edge, body upright, and quickly took her place between her wide, thick legs. They both sighed as her bulbous crown brushed up against slick, cum-stained folds, and Irelia eagerly pushed back inside the cunt she so recklessly claimed as her own.

She grunted and burrowed her way inside, once more forcing the folds to part and submit to her massive log of girl-meat. The two women were much closer now, and Karma was able to wrap her arms around Irelia’s broad, strong shoulders, and lock her legs around her wide waist. Though her mind was hazy with lust, Irelia was able to recognize that it was everything she’d hoped it would be and far more; the nicely proportioned, pillowy thighs drew her in, ankles digging into her bubble-butt, aiding in her reckless thrusts. Soft folds parted around her stiff invader, greedily pulling in pale inches of girl-dick.

The sight of her cock being gobbled up between Karma’s glistening petals and disappearing into the tight channel of her cunt made Irelia’s head spin. She could not believe that anyone could take all of her meaty prick so well and without complaint. It was hard to judge just how deeply she was spearing into Karma’s body, but when she placed her hand over the woman’s abdomen she half-imagined she could feel her cock moving and gyrating and shaking up the spiritual Ionian’s plush insides. Liquid gushed out around her dick, and the constant thrusting dislodged cum that had bulged out the inner walls. It all rushed free in sloppy lines, spilling onto the massage table, entirely forgotten by the two oily women. 

As Irelia moved she steadily beat against Karma, pushing her backwards under the thrusting barrage of her hips. Breasts mashed up together, pale white against rich dark skin, bodies slotting clumsily together. Though Karma tried to stay upright Irelia bore her down, slowly fucking her into the table. The sheer ferocity of her frustrated copulation had the table shake and sent both their curvy bodies into jiggling flutters, and turned skin red from friction and near-constant impact. 

“Irelia,” Karma hissed, “we can’t manage like this.”

Irelia grunted and thrust hard, making Karma’s body shake violently as her womb was battered down. The blue-haired girl took a moment to enjoy the soft body against her own, to lavish in the feel of large, cushiony breasts, before her grating voice ordered, “Lie flat. Now.”

She pulled free with a wet slurp, and Karma moved backwards and rotated her body eagerly. Irelia clambered after her, ignoring the clear strain that the massage table was suffering from, and aligned her body with the Enlightened Ones. Irelia had never - well, maybe in her wildest fantasies - imagined that she’d be on top of Karma, if she was allowed to be crude about it, and the woman was every inch as gorgeous as she’d believed. Some of her dress was still on, but cloth was parted and moved aside, giving the blue-haired girl a perfect view of dark, tantalizing skin, and wide curves.

Irelia grabbed the bowl and took it with her as she clambered atop the table, leaning over Karma and entirely ignoring the clear strain it was under. She grinned down almost viciously as she poured the remaining clear, slick liquid over Karma, who giggled delightfully. Oils splashed over her large chest and ran down her unblemished tummy in thick rivers, some pooling in her navel. Irelia was fully focused on her chest, and as soon as the bowl was empty she tossed it aside to shatter on the floor. Immediately she grabbed the slippery mound, and the generous flesh literally slipped around in her palms.

“Far too much, dear,” Karma laughed, and Irelia’s face burned. With a frustrated snarl she grabbed one breast with both hands, capturing it tight and squeezing down on the incredibly soft flesh. It was absolutely delightful - everything she had imagined and more - and Karma seemed to enjoy it, too. She made happy little groans and moans, squirming lightly, and it took Irelia’s breath away. Her hands left the breast and roved over her form, slipping in the thick layer of shiny oil. She enjoyed the contrast of voluptuous curves and toned skin, admiring the supple feel of her limbs.

Her dick throbbed and ached, commanding her to fuck, and Irelia couldn’t hold on much longer. She dropped down over Karma, first onto her forearms, trying to stab her prick back inside. The older woman’s legs parted and rose up, accepting Irelia’s wide hips and pulling her in, granting her easy access. Though her prick twice missed the target and bludgeoned the woman’s swollen vulva, she eventually sunk herself right back inside. From there Irelia was able to use the incredible strength in her core and the power of her legs to fuck, dropping her hips and burying her cock through the slick tunnel.

On every downward thrust their bodies met, fitting together like neat puzzle pieces, with none of the clumsiness from before. Irelia’s body slid along Karma’s, oil making it as slippery as ice, and that ended up serving the Blade Dancer’s designs - she could practically glide along the other woman’s plush body, feeling the contact of flesh on flesh and sinking her massive girth to the base. When she pulled free strings of liquid connected them, as lewd as saliva, and when she collapsed down again it would slosh free from the light seal of their soft curves.

Irelia grunted as she fucked, almost animalistic in her motions. Desperation and sexual frustration urged her to move, and that was the instinct she listened to. There was little grace or elegance in her actions, which was so very unlike the proper dancer, but it all felt so right that she had no reason to complain. She never imagined anything could feel so soft or warm, or simply feel so overwhelmingly good - the spongy cunt absorbed every hit and soothed her aching meat, wrapping it in a silky vice that caressed every pulsating inch and calmed it.

Breasts slipped against one another, hard nipples pushing into pliant skin. Irelia’s washboard abs rubbed against Karma’s much softer tummy, while their thighs stayed tightly pressed together. Karma’s legs were once again around Irelia’s hips, eagerly accepting her heavy thrusts and the brutal fucking that it signalled - though her body was shoved into the hard table and her cunt was abused for the sake of providing the young Ionian girl with pleasure, the Enlightened One seemed fine with it. Her moans were loud and gorgeous, spurring the hot-blooded girl to greater acts of pleasure.

There were no words to say. Irelia’s mind could not think of any, other than getting out all the frustration she had within her using the mighty tool that was her prick. It sawed in and out of the liquid-gushing cunt, stabbing hard and deep and fast, swollen balls swinging like a heavy sack and slapping against oily asscheeks. Irelia could almost feel the cum welling up within them, and her cock burned - she wanted to cum again, but she also did not want to pull free of the vice-like tightness, and so tried to put aside that urge. 

Irelia’s face was tight and creased, eyes nearly squeezed shut as the strain and effort of her fucking took a huge toll on her sweaty, shiny body. Her eyes widened when she felt Karma’s hand set itself on her cheek, long fingers cupping the fine line of her jaw, and her bucking hips slowed fractionally. Karma craned her neck up and pressed their lips together, soft and sweet, and the tension quite literally disappeared from Irelia’s body. She settled down and melted into the kiss, and her fat prick began to swell and throb violently. 

Irelia was happy to lock lips with Karma, admiring the velvety feel of them against her own. Her dick acted of its own accord, immediately pumping out a third deluge of sticky semen right into the older woman’s womb, blasting it with what seemed like litres of thick, hot baby-batter. It quickly overflowed her oven and washed out, but Irelia’s balls continued to empty themselves, pumping loads through the heaving, girthy prick and overfilling the tight cunt around it. There was so much that it almost seemed as if her belly distended, inflated under the weight of the cum, but neither could be sure.

The Ionian girl pulled away from Karma’s sweet lips and sighed in blissful relief, body tingling in utter satisfaction, cock raw and content in the comfortable sheath of Karma’s warm, damp pussy. She all but collapsed on the other’s body, resting on the much softer form, her head settling against the plump pillow of her breast. She breathed heavily, struggling to regain her strength, but every inch of her was exhausted and spent, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Wasn't that nice?” Karma purred, running her fingers through Irelia’s long, silky blue hair. “All that sexual tension was making you frustrated, and all you needed to do was fuck it out of your system.”

Irelia stiffened, and all the blood in her body rushed to her face until she was brighter than a festival lantern. She buried her face down into the soft, chocolate flesh, before realizing that she was trying to hide her face in between the Enlightened One’s tits. All of her actions caught up to her, and the import slammed front-and-centre in her mind - she’d just fucked the Ionian spiritual leader, she had probably just knocked her up - 

“I-I, A-ah, I-I’m S-so sorry!” Irelia tried to bow her head, but the action was silly and clumsy and only succeeded in slamming her head against an oily tit. “T-that was so improper of me, I, uhm…”

Karma blinked. “Irelia?”

“I can’t believe - Massages are evil! - I am so sorry, I’ll do whatever you want as penance, I -”

“Irelia, please.”

“I just got so annoyed - you were teasing me, and I just - not to say that it is your fault! But! uhm, -”

“Irelia, stop.” 

Irelia paused.

“Most massages don’t involve me touching the client’s breasts,” she confessed, a light hue on her cheeks. It was nothing compared to the furious scarlet on Irelia’s own, of course. “I may have been a little overzealous in getting you naked, so I apologize for getting you riled up. But that being said, I certainly do not regret it.”

“I - I’m still sorry for being so rough…”

Karma cradled Irelia’s head and brought it down against her chest, and waited until the girl was nice and calm. Her chin came to rest on the girl’s scalp, and the moment was very peaceful and delightful. Though Irelia inwardly cringed at what she had just done, for a moment, it all seemed to be… okay.

“It’s fine. I forgot how energetic youth can be.”

Irelia frowned, and tilted her head up. “You’re not old, Karma.”

Karma chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against Irelia’s lips, effectively silencing her. Her arms wrapped around the girl and hugged her close, and Irelia shivered at the wonderful feelings pushing against her. “Maybe we should schedule more frequent massages, yes? To… relieve you of your tension.”

Irelia’s spine stiffened, but a shudder of arousal passed through her at the same time. Her voice came out like a dry squeak, as her embarrassment and nerves hit hard. “Uhm. Okay. That sounds… nice.” She bit her lip, and paused. “And I won’t be as rough. Promise.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Karma husked, tapping Irelia on the nose. “You can make it up to me - oh, say, tonight, you take me out to dinner, and afterward, give me a massage?”

“Y-yes!” Irelia winced. Was that too forward? “I mean, uh, sure. Yeah.”

Cradled in Karma’s arms, pressed tight against her body, Irelia felt nice and comfortable. She felt significantly calmer, more relaxed - her muscles were nice and loose, her mind empty of thoughts, a content sensation filling her chest. When Karma’s head leaned close to hers she kissed her softly, only pulling away when the older Ionian tried to speak.

“And Irelia? I think I like it rough,” she drawled, voice seductive and low, and finished it with a wink. 

Irelia squeaked, skin flushed from chest to face, and buried her head in the crook of Karma’s neck. She had, apparently, traded frustration for utter mortification, and all she wanted to do at that moment was disappear - which was very hard when she was balls-deep in the busty Ionian, wrapped up in her arms, and - oh, despite being Captain of the Guard and Hero of the Ionian War, she _really_ couldn’t handle women. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at cross-posting...


End file.
